


The Longest Journey

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, will put them back when I’m done!

The Longest Journey!  
PT. 1  
Exhausted, after a long Trip to the Arizona territory, the ride back to Dodge… seemed Longer the usual… But Matt could always depend on Buck, to push forward ... even when the trip was long and hard. All he could think about now was he would soon be seeing the wooden buildings in the distance HOME! Dodge City ! Riding closer, and looking for the symbol of light and warmth…that always got his attention first.. The light glowing from the second floor of the Long Branch… he knew she’d be waiting ! Two welcoming arms and all the comfort he needed. For years now, this was routine whenever he was away on a trip…her light would burn in the window like a beacon… one he had been thinking about for many weeks.. The Beautiful woman he fell in love with many years ago… Kitty was his Friend, Best friend …companion, confidant and Lover. She knew him like no one else ever could.  
Coming closer to the edge of town, a questioning look slipped across his face… the absence… of the beacon of light. This brought a rise of sadness. Continuing into town and down front street, the town was quiet… streets empty? Heading straight for Moss Grimmick’s stable… too tired to deal with anything , he was greeted by Hank. Hello Marshal, welcome Home! Thanks Hank, good to be back… Hank ? can you… and before he could finish, I got this Marshal you look tired. Thanks Hank, Good Night, Good night Hank Said .   
Walking to his office, stopping briefly to look up at the second floor window…then dropping his eyes… saying to himself , I don’t think I did anything wrong? Yeah been gone a long time, but, done this before? I need sleep…and to clean up, so maybe it’s better I see Kitty in the morning? Too…tired to worry about washing up, Matt collapsed onto the cot…in the Office.

Early the next Morning, Matt rose and headed for the bath house…needing to get rid of the trail dust, then headed for the Long Branch…. Kitty should be awake? , he thought to himself as he crossed Front street, he spotted Doc, coming down the stairs from his office…. Morning Doc!, Well if it isn’t our esteemed Marshal? When did you get in? … Doc asked. Late last night…Matt told him. How have things been around here Doc? He asked, but, at the same time staring at the Long Branch. Reading him as well as usual, Doc, tugging at his ear, and sniffing as he rubbed his Mustache, Let’s get breakfast… But Doc I was headed for…… I know exactly where you were headed, But, She’s not there!.... Not there? Matt said with surprise. Nope, she’s been gone for a week now. What? Where? Why? Hold your horses, I tell ya, but let’s get breakfast… I’m starving. The two men headed for Delmonico’s……  
After ordering their Food, Matt looked at Doc, Ok so tell me will ya? Kitty left a week ago for New Orleans. Doc? She was fine when I left. Just hold on now…. She’s not mad at you….. She got a letter… your remember, Paneca Sikes ? sure I do , her Mother, well you know what I mean? she’s not well! And someone from New Orleans wrote Kitty, saying she should come as soon as possible. And you know Kitty? And she wasn’t gonna wait for you ..Not knowing when you were coming back? Doc did she say when she’d be back? No, but she did say she write me when she knew more. Write you? Sure you big lug, I’m a constant… she know where I am all the time… after finishing their Breakfast, Matt headed for the The Long Branch, figuring Sam had more information Maybe? Pushing through the batwing doors, Morning Marshal!, Morning Sam! Miss Kitty’s not here. I know Sam I talk to Doc, just thought you may know something about when she’s coming back? Sorry Marshal, she didn’t know..? but, I’m sure we’ll hear from her soon. Thanks Sam! He turned and headed for his office….. as he approached the porch, he heard Matthew?.. Matthew?.. Festus’ was calling from the direction of the post office… I’a Didn’t know you was back? Just got in last night Festus’…. We sure did plum de’ miss ya! Miz Kitty was’a Hoping ya be back soon?... But That Miz Paneca Sikes, she was ailing sumthin ‘ awful Matthew…. And Miz Kitty, she….. I know Festus’ Doc Told me all about it. Is that the mail ?... why sure …I was just’s gonna de-liver this to Doc…. Barney says it’s from Miz Kitty. Here Festus’ I’ll take it to him… sur, Matthew!

Taking the stairs two at a Time,… and bursting through the Door…. What in Thunder? Sorry Doc, here this is yours!.. And I suppose you want to know what ‘s in it huh? DOC! … Ok, hang on here…have some coffee.. then Doc began to open the letter,… reading quietly….  
Dear Curly,  
Sorry I didn’t write sooner… I haven’t left Pan’s bedside since I’ve been here… it looks bad Curly… I know you told her about her condition, but …? Doctor here says it won’t be long now… Her heart is so weak And, I can’t leave her! But I will let you all know, when I’m heading back… Doc? Have you heard from Matt? I know you’ll explain where I am, I hated leaving the way I did… But… well ? , I have to go now, Pan’s calling…   
Kitty


	2. Chapter 2

The Longest Journey  
Pt. 2  
Matt froze at the stage door, Carl tell me what happened!, Well Marshal , these two came out of nowhere,.. and I just gave ‘um the Locked box… Carl , get to the part about Kitty! Oh, yeah, they were gonna just leave but then , Miss Kitty,.. well, Miss Kitty hollered to me .. to see what was going on…see it was real dusty so I had her close the shades.. but, when they heard her.. well, they pulled her out! Then , the one fella’ thought he recognized her? He said he been in Dodge and he knew she was from the Long Branch. Then he told the other fella’ she was your Woman! They both laughed… then forced her onto the horse wit’um Marshal they had a gun to my head! He said he was gonna have … Never mind Carl! I’m real sorry Marshal …. Festus’ get my horse will ya? I git r Mathew,. .be here directly! Carl?, where exactly were you when this happened? Just crossing the Missouri boarder..  
Matt through a small bag together, Festus’ I need you too… I be com’in wit you Matthew! No Festus’ I need you here. Not sure how long I’ll be? Before long he was off and riding as hard as he could…..

Will you Please slow down ? Kitty yelled at the man who’s horse she was riding on. And Take your hands off me! Now Looky here lil’ Miss, you in no position to give orders,.. she was struggling to free herself from his grip… You know we won’t get far.., I’ll only slow you down.. you can leave me here.. someone will find me..? and you can go on… But we ain’t had ur fun yet .. ? What? She said looking at them , trying to size them up. You know I’ll be missed?... I’m expected in Dodge on the Noon stage? Yeah, that Big Marshal will be ‘a Missing ya Huh? Now laughing at her. No, ! He’s been away…he don’t even know I’m coming in.., but when he finds out…he’ll , still laughing, He’ll come to get you? Yes, and it won’t be good for you both! Well now then this is just right… you be the bait! What? She said again. You be the bait, and when he comes looking fur ya… we got’um! Then you’ll be a bit sad...cause, he’ll be DEAD! And then , well, we ain’t figured what we do with you just yet? 

They finally stopped for a rest, pulling her off the horse, and tying her to a tree. As he was tying her up, he kept sliding his hands down her neck and touching her ... over her blouse… GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME! Now, Now Honey Me and Pike here , we not so bad,… and you know just how to take good care of us fella’s you run that there Saloon… I SAID DON”T TOUCH ME! She was struggling to free herself from the ropes. As he tried to kiss her , she turned her face away…Settle down now.. this won’t be so hard on ya if you be nice!... Be Nice? Your animals! quickly he slapped her backhanded. Now I guess we just gonna have to learn ya !

Matt was riding hard, he knew they didn’t have to much head start on him, maybe a day or so? He came across a few folks in wagons, they were part of a wagon train headed for California. They had stopped to make camp, they told him that they saw two men and a woman riding… but didn’t know she was in any trouble? Matt explained to the wagon master what had happened... Marshal , if there’s anything we can do?.. just ask. Matt left to head on ….

Stopping in the nearest town, he found a sheriff, and explained the situation.. and switched horses.. to give Buck a break. Also changing his clothes, as to hide himself from plain view.   
One of the men with Kitty, was coming down with some sort of illness, but didn’t want to stop they were supposed to meet up with a few other’s . Kitty didn’t sleep much , not trusting either one of them. Hey, Your friend there .., what wrong with him? She was trying to feel them out a bit. Ahhh shucks, he just a little poorly! He brought her over some beans and rolls.. you hungry ? here it ain’t fancy but? Course I am , but I can’t eat tied up like this you know? Well, I guess I kin let you loose fur a bit… but don’t you go doin’ nothing sneaky..ya hear? I hear you! She said with a smirk.

It was dark, she ate slowly to buy some time, keeping her eyes on them the whole time. Your friend Pike? He looks pretty sick! He’s a bit fevered. But don’t you go worrying you self about him none. Oh believe me I’m not worried. But he needs some rest…and… and what you some kind’a Doctor too? No, but I’ve worked with one... and I know a really sick man when I see one! Kitty was hoping to buy some more time and slow them down some… she did, she had him convinced that his friend couldn’t ride in his condition. Mumbling to herself … Oh Cowboy I wish you knew what was going on? And come find me! She was getting more and more tired…  
After about a day of sitting at this make-shift camp , Matt wasn’t far from their trail…  
It was just before daybreak, when both men had fallen off to sleep, and Kitty heard a ruffling in the trees. Not sure who it could be , she watch carefully she could hear a horse , but not see it just yet, but , she could also hear what sounded like footstep ruffling through the trees.  
It was Hot and she was exhausted, But, she thought she saw a shadow, then watched….Coming through the bushes and trees she saw a rather large Man. Then, realized , this could be help!

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Longest Journey  
PT.3  
Moving quietly not to disturb anything, and not to alert the two men or alert them…in a whisper, who’s there? What do you want? Show yourself…I’ll shoot Just then, coming through the bushes, she was surprised to see Matt standing there …Cowboy? Letting out a hugh Exhale! What are you doing here? Trying to catch her breath….running to wrapping her arms around his large frame…  
Kitty ... Are you alright? Yeah, I am Now… Matt, How’d you know where I was? It’s a long story let’s just get you out of here first. Just then a voice , not so fast Big man…when then turned to see where it was coming from … the second Man came from behind a tree, don’t move or I’ll blow a hole in you Big man… Been waitin’ fur ya! Knew ya ‘d come… Ok, I’m here Matt said. Let Kitty go. No Doin’, gonna let you watch while we have fun wit her and then she can watch while we kill you…Now laughing…. Kitty now ,Looking at Matt… Oh Cowboy! Don’t worry Kitty…we’re gonna be just fine. Now throw that there Gun of yours over here … or I put a bullet in this here pretty Redhead, and I don’t think you want that ? Matt threw the Gun to the ground… when , he went for it, Kitty Kicked at his head, and threw him off balance, just enough for Matt to throw a Punch and gain control….  
Now he had him, and they tied them both up, Pike was still very sick, Kitty, what ‘s wrong with him? Not sure Matt, he’s been running a fever for two days now. Started just all the sudden… not sure why? Matt got them both settled up onto their horses ,… Kitty, Did you have a Horse? No, they made me ride with them. Ok, We can ride to town and pick up Buck, then ride back together…nodding in agreement…… she just smiled.  
When they reached, the town where Matt could turn them over to the Sheriff, and claim Buck… He let Kitty check into the hotel to clean up a bit and he took care of the legal papers with the Sheriff…. Sheriff Dolan, I leave these two in your hands, they robbed the stage, here on your boarder… and kidnapped Miss Russell… Marshal is she alright? She’ll be fine, when I get her home, they recognized her as being a friend of mine , and wanted revenge on me. Use her as bait. I reclaimed the cash they stole.. I’ll return it to the stage line when I return to Dodge City I’ll file my report when I return then too. If you don’t mine I’d like to get back to Miss Russell.? Sure thing Marshal.   
When Matt left Sheriff Dolan’s office he saw Kitty headed for the stable, he followed her… as he entered he just stood back and listened …. Hey there Buck ol’ Boy, how you doing? You miss us did you? She pulled and apple out of her pocket… and began feeding it to him… you a loyal ol’ boy… taking good care of My Cowboy I can always count on you to bring him back home safe to me….she was rubbing his nose then placed a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose. Hey , Should I be Jealous? I don’t know Should you be Cowboy? With a smirk. Ready to get going? Whenever you are Cowboy!   
What neither, realized was that they were being watched………….  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Longest Journey  
PT.4  
Matt Had made arrangements to keep the horse he was using …for Kitty, he wanted to get a buggy but she insisted on riding a horse as not to slow him down. Besides she enjoyed riding with him, this was something they didn’t get to do much anymore… it had cool down some so they took their time for a bit , Kitty had explained to matt what had happen , with the hold-up, and then, she decided to tell him about her trip to New Orleans,…   
Cowboy, It was awful… Poor Pan!.... you remember when Doc told her, her heart was weak? And then she just left Dodge so sudden like? I have no Idea what she was doing ? or Where she went? But, when I got that letter tell me how Ill she was I just had to go to her… I had no Idea when you ‘d be back? Or even where you were? I sat with her night and day.. Matt it was like losing My Mother all over again. Slowly he reach over to grab her hand, Kit Honey I know how much you Love Paneca… and I’m sure she knew that too. When he looked over at her he could see tears trickling down her cheek… Ahhhh Kit! What? She asked. Sniffling… Don’t cry.. You know I can’t stand … well you know ... No I don’t know ..What? tilting her head to look at him… now shrugging his shoulders, ahhhh ,well, Woman crying! A slight smile crossed her lips…Cowboy!, What am I gonna do with you? Now Smirking…  
After riding a while , Matt noticed , they were coming up on what looked like a camp…. Some families a fire was burning… children playing… three small Boys ran up to them , Hey Mister …Who Are You? Are you lost? No Son.. My Name is Matt Dillon, and this is Miss Kitty Russell, your folks around? Sure are they’re over younder. Pointing over his shoulder. You folks hungry? Ma’s makin’ supper.. an she’s a great cook… rubbin’ his stomach….. they dismounted, and followed the boy to where his parents were… standing by the open fire was an extremely small very pregnant woman , Hello there! Welcome… she said Looking at Matt and Kitty with a Big Smile… Ma’am, We were just Passing by and came upon your Boys.. still Smiling, My Name is Mary Kelly, and these are our Boys .. Joe, Bryan, and Owen.. you folks Hungry? Please sit a spell… Thank You.. I’m Matt Dillon and This is Kitty Russell , you all alone out here ,… ahhh no , my husband went down by the river to get some fresh water… there another family with us as well .. just over that way a bit.. beyond the trees.. we’re trying to catch up with the wagon train to California . We got us a late start. where you folks headed? Leaning in to help her with the heavy pot, Oh were on Our way to Dodge City, But , your on Horseback.. no supplies? Quickly Kitty said , Oh No you don’t understand, we live there.. then Matt added , Mrs. Kelly, I’m The U.S. Marshal in Dodge City now looking shocked, she stared at them both , back and forth, thinking for a minute… Marshal? She leaned in close to him… Maybe I shouldn’t ask this of you , but , is this woman your … um’ Prisoner? Matt just gave her his boyish smile.., No Ma’am, I assure you,.. Miss Russell is not My Prisoner….! Just then Mr. Kelly and another man came up with pales of water….Mary? are you alright? Yes Dear!.. we have visitors… I’ve invited them to join us… Dear this is Marshal Dillon and Miss Russell from Dodge City. Marshal , Miss Russell, this is My Husband Joe Kelly, and Our friend Mike Davis he and His family are traveling with us. To join the wagon train to California. Matt Shook Joe and Mike’s hand .. it’s a pleasure … Marshal you’re a Long way from Dodge? Yes, Well We had trouble earlier.. but that’s over and we’re on our way home.. and we came upon your family here and your wife kindly invite us to sit and rest. Yes of course , we’re oblidged for the company.  
You know Joe when I came this way a few days ago I came across that wagon train your meeting up with… Nice group of folks… Are we far behind marshal? No Not much… a few days at the most!  
They sat with the family ate, talked, Matt and Kitty explained what had happened,.. and agreed to ride along with them for a while … since they were going in that direction. Help them catch up.  
Late that night while , making a spot to camp, Matt found a spot for them to rest.. Then they were lying quietly under a tree, Matt This is really a rough trip for Mary to be making you know! Kitty , we can’t tell these folks what to do?... “I KNOW THAT! “ I’m just saying they should have stayed in town till she had the baby..? she looks so tired… exhausted! And with the three boys? The whole time she was talking, matt’s attention was on their surroundings. Cowboy? Are You even listening to me? Yes Kit I am. What are you looking for ? Nothing Kit, just get some sleep we’ll be pulling out early.  
They had just fallen asleep when Joe came running over , Marshal, Miss Russell!... Miss Russell ! Sorry to Wake you… But it’s Mary.. she’s … she’s ,, well it’s the baby… I think it ‘s time… Can you help Miss Russell? Jumping up without even thinking, of course…. Matt , take the boys and joe away from the wagon… and get me water and some cloth! Please?  
Kitty entered the Kelly’s wagon…Mrs. Davis was there but she was Young …never having children of her own .. had no idea what to do. Hi Maggie , I’m gonna need you to do exactly what I tell you to do ..alright? yes Ma’am!... Have you ever done this before Miss Russell? Yes Maggie I have. Now I want you to sit up at Mary’s head and hold her hands tight… sit behind her… Kitty checked Mary this baby was coming Fast… But Feet First… ok , Mary , listen to me … I have to turn the baby around.. now it will be uncomfortable, but just for a minute but I have to do this ..ok? …Ok Miss Russell ,, Please ..Call Me Kitty… Ok Kitty…The Kitty reach in and turned the baby.., there… now when I tell you .. I want you to take a breath and Push… ok? Ok ..I will…. Now Mary when you get another pain… Take a Deep Breath and Push hard…. When the next pain came , Mary squeezed Maggie’s hands and Pushed.. as hard as she could…. Good Honey that was good … almost done… Now try again…. With the next one…Mary was crying … come on she’s almost here….Kitty was praying nothing would go wrong…. Just then Mary got her next contractions.. ad took a deep breath… And Pushed as hard as she could screaming with it….  
Matt and Joe along with the Boys could hear her….Ma’ ! the boys all yelled.. Pa’ is Ma’ alright? Matt looked at them and smiled…sure she is boys, you Ma’ is just bringing your little brother or Sister into the world. , just then they all stopped…with the sound of a Baby CRY!...  
Kitty, wrapped up the tiny Baby Girl and place her in Mary’s arms.. Here you go Mary. .. your Beautiful Baby Girl!.. Giving her a Wink, you’ve done a wonderful Job! I’ll go get Joe and the Boys!  
A minute later kitty came out of the wagon, Mr. Kelly? I think you have someone waiting to meet you?  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Longest Journey  
PT.5  
Kitty and Matt Left the Kelly Family to enjoy their new addition.., and try to catch some sleep….  
After Just a Short time Matt startled awake…. Having the feeling someone was lurking around? Get up quietly to examine the situation, found nothing. When he returned, Kitty was waiting, Cowboy? What is it? Go back to sleep Kitty, it was nothing … thought I heard an animal. With a raised brow, Cowboy! How long have I known you? Kit, nothing to worry about… look we be leaving in an hour or so…. So try to get some rest you had a long night. Matt, You know those two were supposed to meet up with some others, ? Do You think they know their now in Jail? That’s a Possibility,… come ‘on let rest..  
A small stream of light began breaking through the trees.. Like a beam…. Matt had stayed awake ..propped against the tree…holding Kitty while she slept…he sat for a brief moment watching as the light bounce of her hair…glistening …her Golden-Copper-amber Tresses… floating across her shoulders and down her back….as she snuggled close to him with her head on his broad Chest. This a Place she always felt safe and secure. Very lightly he leaned down placing a soft Kiss on her head…stirring her… UMMMMMMM! Morning Cowboy! As she tightened her hold around his large frame. Morning sleepy head! Ummm , Is that Coffee I smell? Yeah.. it is. Oh , Good I could sure use some… they both got up stretching.. Kitty was …trying to pull herself together, when she felt two large arms fall around her….and pull her tight…. Kit, I haven’t had a chance to tell you … Well…You Know…smiling she turned to face him ..cupping his face in her hands…placing a Kiss gently on his lips...I know Cowboy, I know!... Knowing how he struggles for words. The, they felt the presents of eyes…..  
As they turned…6 eyes were on them… smiling… Morning Marshal!.. Miss Russell! Mrs. Davis has Breakfast ready, if’n your hungry? And then Lil’ Joe giggled. Kitty smiled back at the Boys, Thanks you ..Yes.. Matt you go on I want to check in on Mary and The Baby first. And she walked away….  
The three boys stood smiling at Matt… then Matt asked …Question Boys? With a twisted look. Marshal ? She your Woman? Matt scrunched his face… Why? … in unison they replied...She’s Pretty! Hey! When you grow up you’ll get your own, now didn’t I hear something about Breakfast? The three boys ran off laughing….  
When Kitty ducked into Mary’s wagon…she was feeding the new baby girl… Good Morning!.. How are you feeling ? Oh, Good Morning Miss Russell, ... Please Kitty ,remember? Yes of course. I, We want to Thank You so very much for all you did…. She wasn’t even due to arrive yet. Well Mary in my experience, These little ones have a mind of their own. Can I get you anything? Kitty asked. Oh, No… Thank You, you’ve done so much already… just then Joe joined them. Joe and I, wanted to say something to you.. We were hoping you wouldn’t mind.. if We Called her after you? Since ...well you were so helpful in her getting here safely?..... Oh, Mary , Joe ..That’s not necessary. No really we want to. Well, then in that case I’d be honored!... Thank You…What Is Kitty short for… smiling.. Oh, Kathleen… Well then, Kathleen it is! Kathleen Mary Kelly! Kitty sat tearing up….then brushing away the tears… let me get you something to eat you need to keep up your strength… we’ll be pulling out soon...I want to help Maggie… get things ready… again Thank You. Then together both Joe and Mary said… No Ma’am… Thank You!  
After breakfast, wagons packed, they all pulled out with hopes of catching up with the others in the wagon train… They rode for a few hours, When Mike Davis rode up along side Matt, Marshal...can we chat a bit...sure Mike!.. what’s on your mind? Looking over at Kitty…smiling… Privately Please Ma’am? Nodding in agreement…certainly… as she rode ahead. Sorry about that Marshal… Just didn’t want to alarm the lady… What is it Mike? Just wondering if you’ve noticed the three men that have been following us since we left camp… they seem to be laying back a bit? No, Mike I’ve noticed… And I think they are aware That I’ve noticed? Do you know them Marshal? Not exactly. But I think they are following Kitty and me? But Why? About a weel ago Kitty was kidnapped off a stage coach .. during a robbery.. she was recognized as a friend of mine… The two that did it are now in jail...but these are friends of theirs. Marshal are our families in danger? I won’t let that happen Matt answered.  
Within a short time the three riders closed in the distance…. The sun was going down ..and it was getting near time to stop for the night… Matt informed Joe what was going on they agreed , not to alarm the woman. That of course didn’t work with Kitty, she could read Matt all to well…  
Matt, I know you and the Men don’t want Mary and Maggie to know about those three out there… but? Now Kit,.. Matt Don’t Now Kit me… I’m a part of this.! Kitty just let me handle this please? Matt I can’t just sit back and….. Yes you can and you will! Matt Dillon! Grabbing her by both shoulders…Kitty Please? Damn you are so stubborn, Matt Dillon! Yeah, Like You! Can you just stay with the Woman? Keep them safe? Do you think they will try to come in now that it is dark, Matt? Most likely,Kit. But, we’ll be waiting for them!   
Matt , Joe and Mike we sitting by the fire, when a men rode in on a horse, all three jumped up…. Hey there fella’ can we help you? Your Marshal Dillon Right? Who wants to know? Names Benson! I’m the scout, riding with the wagon train, just about a day or so ahead...on our way to California. We heard there were a couple of families looking to join up with us that had a late start…just looking out for them… furrowing his brow.., is that so? Matt replied. Thought I recognized you from a week or so ago ? weren’t you in our camp ?.. looking for a Woman .. in trouble I believe? Yeah that right? Well any luck finding her? Yeah, she’s fine! Good to hear. And sign of those families? Joe and Mike replied, Yeah, that would be us! We had a late start… well your only a day behind.. I’d be glad to help you out any way I can .. the wagon master is aware of you coming . Much oblidged Benson! The Marsahl here has been kind enough to accompany us along the way. Oh, Marshal , are you aware of three rider .. lingering back just a bit behind you’ll ? yes we are. We are sure their up to no good. Matt said. Well, be happy to stay .., if you could use the extra eyes? Oblidged. Benson sat by the fire and joined them for coffee!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Longest Journey  
PT.6  
For the Next hour Matt ,Joe, Mike and Benson sat around the Fire , in conversation… Benson wasn’t saying much…he seemed tired? They had decided to take shifts two Men at a time, watching the camp.  
Benson spoke up first , Marshal , How bout’ you and I take first shift? Yeah Sure …Joe, Mike go check on your families.. Matt told them… then Benson began asking Matt how he came to happen on Kelly and Davis? Oh, Kitty and I were just passing through and come upon their camp…looking Puzzled,.. Benson asked… Kitty? You travel with a Pet? No , Kitty is a Woman! Were from Dodge City. Your traveling with a woman on horseback way out here? Matt stopped for a second. Then brushed it off. the two sat just at the front of camp….   
Kitty came walking over, carrying a Pot of fresh brewed coffee and two Cups, I thought you two might like some of this to keep you awake awhile?, I heard we had company ? Matt smiled up at her… Kitty sounds good. So 


	7. Chapter 7

The Longest Journey  
PT.7  
Mike Davis, quickly lead Matt to his camp and wagon , with Kitty in his arms,… Marshal, Just tell us what you need.. anything , anything at all? Matt place her on the wagon propping her head on things Maggie gave him that were soft,.. Maggie brought him cool water and began soaking cloth and wiping her face and neck, . Marshal, My Lord what did they do to… and her words faded… Is she? Matt was listening for breath sounds… then he looked up.. she’s breathing! Shallow but, she breathing… The three young boys were standing to the side watching…, the Lil’ Owen, who usual say very little… piped out…. “She saved you!”….. I saw it…. “She saved you!” they all just looked at Owen…. Then Matt turned to the young boy, looked him in the eye,… Yes Son,… That she did! With wide eyes, Owen looked straight in Matt eyes,… studied him close…, rubbed his little chin,.. then said, well now .. it’s your turn to save her! Joe started to say Owen!... Matt threw up his hand to stop him, No .. Your Right Son,.. And that’s exactly what I’m going to do My best to do! Pa’ always says that’s what you do for family , and people who are special to ya’, ain’t that right Pa’? Matt scrunched his Face, thinking to himself,…” out of the mouth of babes…!” Yes Owen that’s what we do , Joe answered. Now you boys stand back… Give us some room here.. you hear? .. all three in unison .. Yes Sir Pa’! and they backed away…

Marshal , we’ll take care of those Men for you.. you stay with Miss Russell, Joe said. Thanks Joe , appreciate that. Marshal, I’ll get you some fresh water , be back directly.. Thanks  
Once he was alone, he leaned in close, hold her hand… Kitty, Kitty ..I’m here Honey.. your gonna be alright! Please, be alright? Kit, I need you!, and .. I know I’m not big on words, but, Honey… Honey , Please, You have to be .. I Love you! Then sitting silent, he heard her start to moan,,, then she began to cough,.. reaching for her throat,.. AHHHH Matt she horsted out… I’m right here Kit.. shhhhh.. don’t try to talk… just rest! My Throat? Yeah it’s gonna be sore…. Just try not to talk…hard to breath? Cowboy?... yeah.. you … you alright? Smiling at the thought , that she was worried about him,.. Yeah.. I am Now.. Thanks to you! So tired… yeah , I know.. Just rest.. I’ll be right here….her eyes closed…

After a day or two of rest , Kitty felt well enough to get up and move around, Matt couldn’t convince her otherwise..! The group decided to get on the trail….  
While riding, , Matt ?.. .. They wanted the Money ya know? They seem to know we had it… Well Kit, they knew I was the U.S. Marshal, so they figured I kept it with me to return it. And Kitty , I should have listen to you when you had a bad feeling about Benson,… Matt don’t… No Kit.. you told me ..It’s over now Matt.. just leave it alone, OK? Let’s just go home… AHHHH Home that sounds so Good….  
Yeah, by the way , Miss Russell.. You still owe me a home coming.. I believe… smirking at her… Oh, is that a fact Cowboy? Yes Ma’am That’s A Fact!... the next thing heard was a loud barrel laugh .. that everyone could hear!  
After a days ride, They all caught up with the Wagon Train, The Wagon Master.. greeted them… Marshal, Welcome back!.. and I’m happy to see you found.. your lady friend… Yes, Jed, This is Miss Kitty Russell… Kitty this is the Wagon Master, Jed Carson… Mr. Carson it a pleasure.. Please join us for supper.. I’m sure you are hungry? Ma’am let me help you down… Thank You and it’s Kitty! Ok Kitty, call me Jed…I’ll have to ask one of the ladies if they have tea? Oh, no , Coffee ‘s just fine… they sat had supper, then Jed suggested they stay till first light...for a fresh start… Marshal, we can find room … Not a problem… Matt watched Jed closely, he knew he was flirting with her…  
At First light, The woman were up starting breakfast, and getting the wagons packed for the days run…. Kitty wanted to say her good byes to the Kelly and Davis families… Matt talked with Jed…  
Mary and Maggie were fitting in well with the others… children were playing and blending in…  
Miss Kitty, over here….Mary, Maggie, I just wanted the chance to thank you both , for taking such good care of me after…, well Thank You both so very much, and I wish you all the best of luck in California…Mary handed baby Kathleen to kitty, Hello Little One… smiling at the little face wrapped in a blanket,… that tugged at Kitty’s heart strings.. I hope you all will write and let us know, when you get settled in your new homes.. you can find us in Dodge city Kansas, You can address it to me at the Long branch.. The Long branch? Yes, I own it .. it’s a saloon. You own a business, Maggie said taking a deep breath… smiling at her… Yes Maggie I do. Hugging both woman… Bye Now… suddenly the three boys ran over to kitty… Miss Russell!... Hello Boys… Are you and The Marshal leaving us? Yes we are.. we’ll miss you..Lil’ Joe said .. looking shyly at her… I’ll miss you ‘all too. Quickly they all hugged her.. then heard Matt say Hey .. .. Didn’t I tell you three .. she’s taken….Yes, sir Marshal!.. Oh Matt…Kitty said smirking at him. Marshal we were just saying Bye… Ok Boys… One by one they offered Matt a hand.. Good-bye Sir… Kitty tried not to laugh….Bye Boys ..!

Matt and Kitty headed off the side road, towards Dodge City…. Away from the wagon train…..

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Longest Journey  
PT.8  
Riding back along the dirt road trail, enjoying the quiet cool breeze of the morning….. Cowboy, Kitty said as she tilted her head slightly looking over at him, smiling a entriging smile… I didn’t have a chance to thank You.. for everything , with all that’s been going on… Kit, We’ve both earned a well deserved rest… I’ll just be glad to see Dodge… giggling slightly…yeah me too…

Before long, they could see signs of town,…. Things seemed quiet,.. Kit?.. when we get in …I want Doc to take a look at you…Oh Matt ..I’m fine ..I don’t … NO! Kit, Benson Damn near strangled the life out of you.. You still have bruises on your neck.. , But Matt.. I.. .. Kitty,… It not up for discussion…but I,I ….close subject! As they pulled up to the front of Matt’s Office , Festus , Doc and Sam .. all crowded around…Matthew, Miz Kitty,… it is’a sure de’ Plum good t’a see’s ya both! Festus, It’s good to see you all too.. Kitty said smiling at them all. Sam helped Kitty down, Miss Kitty, Been taking care of everything here so you have nothing to worry about. I wasn’t worried Sam Thank You. .placing a hand on his cheek. She started to walk towards The Long Branch, then she felt a hand grab her arm….. turning to look, Matt was staring directly eye to eye…Kitty? Matt ..I told You……et’ this way… Doc, I have a patient for you to look at, not a co-operative one ,but … A Patient still… Matt said not letting go of her arm.. leading her towards Doc’s office… Matt what’s this all about? It’s nothing Curly,.. he’s just making something out of nothing. NO! I’m Not!!!! Doc she was nearly strangled,.. Oh, .. I’m… before she could finish her sentence,.. Doc cut in… “Coming with me Young Lady “ NO ARGUMENT” giving Matt a look that let him know she wasn’t happy.. she followed Doc…. As they started to ascend the stares… they heard a loud Gravelly voice …”DILLON”!!! I been waiting for you!.. and before Matt could turn he felt a Sharp pain and a burning .. in his back just under his ribs.. he cringed.. and dropped to his knees…. Festus , and Sam ran towards him and Festus Shot at the Man… hitting him ..he was now lying in the street moaning… Kitty and Doc were kneeling over Matt… Kitty rested Matt’s head in her Lap….Cowboy,… I’m here… Doc’s here.. your gonna be alright you hear me? All he could do is mumble ,,..ahhhh , Kit-ty, Quickly, Doc looked around… Sam?.. can you… not waiting for Doc to ask.., I got ‘um Doc.. I’ll get him up to your Office… another man also helped Sam…. Doc just looked at Kitty,.. for a moment she froze,.. then, all she could manage to get out was “ DOC”… will he……Is he gonna be….

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Longest Journey  
PT.9  
Doc show the two men where he wanted them to place Matt, without a word Kitty began boiling water an setting up everything she knew Doc would need , this was becoming second nature for her by now…still saying not a word… she sat at the head of the table near Matt’s head , him lying face down…. Leaning in close, in a whisper,… “Cowboy, you just hold on “, Doc’s gonna fix you up here ,.. you’ll see …here hand gently sliding across his sandy curls.., fighting back the tears welling up in her eyes… The, Doc ..Looked at her and said, Honey ,.. need you to help me here ,..ok? nodding in agreement.. .she stood …  
Very slowly administering the drops of Ether into the cotton that she was holding over his nose and mouth, as Doc watched and counted to ten… Ok Honey that should do it…. Then Doc, began to look for where the Bleeding was coming from….Kitty stood biting the back of her knuckles…..never taking her eyes off every move Doc made,.. after a few minutes… Honey, wipe some of this Please? Ok, she began to wipe,, Good that good,.. Doc?... is it Bad? Doc sniffing , and shaking his head,.. Kitty Honey, It’s deep.. and he’s lost a lot of blood..!,.. and I got to stop this Bleeding or else…..   
Down stairs, Festus, dragged the man in the street to the jail… throwing him in a cell…. There you go you Ya-hoo … that’s there is where you’s gonna stay.. and you best be a hopin’ ol’ Matthew be Ok? Or you be swingin’ from a rope! The man was still just groanin’ Then said.. .. I’ stuck ‘um good! Foller’d him here all the way from the Arizona territory… an’ he’s wad’in here… so I’d wait’d fur ‘um… and I got’um…. I owe’d um… Fur My Brother’s…. Festus’ being angry,, What’s ur Name Fell’a? Otis! Otis?.. Festus repeated. . Otis What..? Just Otis…T’ all you need to know whiskers… then he rolled over on the Cot.  
Festus’ headed across Front Street, towards Doc’s office,… as he did , he came across Burke…. Festus’, Did I hear right , Marshal Dillon was Stabbed? Was he Festus? Was He? Oh, Burke , git out of my way way,.. I needs ta’ see ol’ Matthew… Well, was he ? was he? Yeah Burke you ninny! And he brushed by him…   
After several hours working on Matt, Doc finally stopped the bleeding,.. and sewed him up … Sam help Do Move him to the back room… Doc and Kitty were exhausted….. Doc?... I’ll stay with him why don’t you get some rest?... No Kit… Now Doc Don’t you argue with me…, your exhausted… Please ? Well, alright , but I’ll just be in the other room.. No Doc, why don’t you go over to my room, I’ll send for you if I need you.. really … go .. Please? Maybe Sam can get you something to eat? Doc Started to object, then tugged on his ear and swiped his Mustache….. Alright , But, You send for me… putting up her hand and shaking her head…, I Promise I will.. Now Go On.   
After Doc left, Kitty walked quietly into the back room where Matt laid quietly sleeping,…. She sat down beside him,… Exhaled, then said …” Oh Cowboy, you gave us such a scare” You just rest, were gonna take good care of you. Your Gonna be fine Cowboy, You just Have to be,.. “I need You” then suddenly,she felt the presents of someone in the room, “Doc , I thought you were going to … “It’s me Miz Kitty”, jest wanted to check in on Ol’ Matthew? Smiling , Oh, Festus’ He’s resting. I can set with ‘um Miz Kitty if’n you want to rest your own self? Shaking her head, Oh, No thank You… But I’m going to Stay … I sent Doc to rest…Miz kitty?... uh huh? Matthew He’a goona be Jest right as rain! You’ll see? And he know how much you and ol’ Doc has did fur ‘um’ and all ‘a his friends are pullin’ fur ‘um…Tilting her head and cupping his face in both hands,.. Festus’ Matt has a wonderful friend in you! The she kissed his cheek,.. causing him to blush!  
Several, hours later Doc walked softly into the office and into the back room… to find Kitty sitting beside the bed with her head leaning over and beside Matt hold his hand,… she had fallen off to sleep… he noticed … a few dried tears that had left streaks on her face…. Lightly he rubbed her shoulders,,.. Kitty honey,.. Come on now,… that’s enough….Now you go get some rest! Oh, No Doc ..I’m not tired…Course your not ..that why your sleeping on the side of the bed huh? Oh I was just… You were just what? No now Kitty you’ve been here for …well, never mind that ..Doctor’s orders… Go get something to eat and sleep!, But …Doc? Young Lady Don’t argue with me! Oh, Alright ,but, promise .. yes I will ..get you when he wakes up….Thank You Curly! Kissing His Cheek.

Doc, Left her sleep through the night, know the trip they both had and helping him with the surgery and then sitting up with Matt. Early the next morning,… Doc was making Coffee,.. he heard groaning.. coming from the back room. .Matt was trying to get up out of bed,.. Hey Now, Just where do you think your going ? AHHHH, I got’a get up , I got’a Job to do Doc in case you forgot? NO! I haven’t forgot, but if you get back in that bed … your gonna split those stitches wide open and bleed to death.. …Doc?... I’ll be fine … Oh, so you’re a Doctor now are ya? They were going at it back and forth , and didn’t hear the door…..  
Well Now , Good Morning … Boys! What is going on in here I can hear both of you all the way out side…. Doc waved a hand in the air … you try taking some sense into the BIG LUG!   
Smiling, He’s right you know? Kitty Please?... No Matt,.. you need to be in that bed! End of Discussion! With a boyish grin,… he complied. Now I brought over some breakfast ,, encase you were hungry…? Kitty? The Guy who did this … did you see him? Yeah… He’s in the Jail! Festus’ shot him.. but he’s ok. Names Otis, making a strange face.. Otis? Uh huh, Just Otis. Said he owed you for his brother’s,.. followed you back from the Arizona Territory. Do you remember anyone named Otis Matt? No, uh huh. Well, you can figure that out later… here eat before it gets cold,.. then we can get you cleaned up … I brought over some clean things ,.. and a razor… Matt stopped in his tracks… ahhh Kit.. I think I’m ok to handle a shave … What’s a matter cowboy don’t you trust me,… now Doc was standing there trying not to laugh… did I miss something? Matt rolled his eyes.. long story Doc… That will be enough out of you Mister! Both Matt and Doc started laughing. Kitty went into the outer room to get fresh water ….

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Longest Journey  
Conclusion  
PT.10  
Ok, Marshal, you want to tell me what that was about? Snickering.. .now that Kitty was out of the room. With a twisted smile, it’s just that when Doc Chapman was here, and I was shot, and couldn’t use My right arm for a bit… Kitty took it upon herself to decide I needed a shave…. Doc burst into a laugh… Ok and how ‘d that work out for you? Let me just say I’m glad it wasn’t one of the time I broke a date to a Date or picnic ..rolling his eyes… if you know what I mean, Motioning with his fingers across his throat… I can still hear you two!, She shouted for the outer room. The two shrugged their shoulders.. Doc whispered , your on your own Marshal! When they turned, standing in the doorway… With hands on her hips, and Jaws tight…alright Enough ...both of you!   
Doc now looking at Kitty, that reminds me Young lady… let me take a look at that throat of yours? Oh Doc!, I’m fine,… humor me? He began to check her throat, then , moved her collar, and stared at the deep Black and Blue Bruises, which were so dark , they were somewhat purple,… running along her neck with his fingers…. Honey is this tender, although she said NO , he took notice to her flinch as his light touch went over them. Are You sure Honey? Yes Curly,, I’m Sure ..I’d just rather forget about it Ok? Nodding his head, ok but, I want you to be careful and if you have,… I know Curly I will!  
A few days later, after a lot of nagging from Matt Doc agree to let Matt leave his office,.. but Kitty promised she ‘d keep a close eye on him. You two Both need a little TLC, … don’t know where in Dodge your gonna find it But…??? Matt Blushed slightly,.. Oh Doc! Kitty said swatting his arm. Now Kitty, I want you to keep an Eye on that wound , if it starts to bleed here, put some of this on it and keep it clean, and I know this is pointless to say But,… see if you two can control yourselves? Will ya? She just Smirked at him. Then when he was helping Matt up, and they were talking, Matt now I want you to take it easy, don’t over do… I gave Kitty some ointment for that wound, but , see if you can behave your self…That goes for you Both, then he sniffed, and rubbed his Mustache.  
Kitty got Matt settled in comfortable in her room, Matt?... I’ll get us some supper ...we can eat up here. Don’t want you to over-do …! Kit, stop fussing, I feel fine...really… Sure you do, Cowboy.   
Sam Helped her get a Supper set up from Delmonico’s and since it was a slow night , Sam agreed to handle things… with the help of the girls. There was a cool breeze, so kitty kept the window open…  
After finishing Supper, she had poured them both a sniffer of Napolean Brandy… sitting close to him…”To You For Rescuing me once again”… she began to sip,.. but he stopped her, No “To us… for always being there for each other” they both drank to that one! Cowboy …Can I get you dessert? Now a devilish smile appeared across his face, he took the glass from her hand placing it on the table…. Miss Russell, I do believe, you owe me a Long over-do … Welcome Home? Brow raised, and a smirk…… “Is That a Fact Cowboy”? Oh , Yesssss Ma’am, That is deffinately… A Fact! Pulling her closer….So that he could bury is face in the nape of her neck, UMMMMMMMMMM! Gosh , Kit I Missed You! Leaning into him, with her arms wrapped around his large frame, but being very aware of his injured ribs,.. Now Cowboyyyy? Uh ha? Careful, you don’t want to hurt yourself…. Huh? Your ribs ?..... Kit The Hell with them,… I need you … I have to have you,… Honey Please?.... Let me Make Love to you? NO!, sitting up..What? I said NO!... I think I remember someone saying ,I owed Him a Welcome Home!? Standing , slowly leading him …to their bed…, gently sliding his shirt off his broad shoulders,… pulling off his boots, then unbuckling is pants…..Lightly sliding her tiny hands over his chest, and around his sides and ribs,.. stopping then gently Kissing his chest , and down his hard stomach,….placing her hands on his shoulders, to guide him to sit,… Relax Cowboy, ... Just enjoy! He slowly laid back propping himself on the pillow, just watching her enjoy him….Kissing every part of his rock hard body, her touch excited and aroused, all his senses,… Kit Honey… SHHHHHHHH!, just enjoy !......and she continued. The Passion was lit, she held him in her hand slowly tasting him ,… warming him,….He knew he was about to explode,… reaching out for her,… Kit! Stop!.... Come ‘here?... I need to hold you. As he wrapped his arms around, he flipped her over so she was pinned beneath him, now I have you right where I want you Ma’am! Giggling , Cowboy, Please be careful….. Uh uh,,, your all Mine!.... Yes I am! Did you doubt that Cowboy? No,.. But I’m just making sure. The two locked into a Passionate Kiss,.. he traveled down to her neck, stopped for a minute,.. Ahhh Honey… I’m so … Matt No, it’s ok…he place tiny kisses along her neck…. Then continued down her soft full body,… stopping to tantalize ..her in certain areas …her knew would drive her wild! The Fire was Lit!,, they were Wrapped in a world all their own! Flesh To Flesh! Heat to Heat, Heart to Heart, They Ended their Journey … In a way ..only they could,……Wrapped in the Security of Love … One another’s Arms.. Unconditional Love!

Lying Spent in the Loving after Glow, Wrapped in each other….. UMMMMMMMM! Cowboy?...HUH,…This feels Good!, uh huh…. HOME! … Home? Yeah, we’ve had some Journey’s before,but , If I do say so Myself…. This has got to be…. One of ……  
THE LONGEST JOURNEY’S  
Uh Ha… Matt just pulled her closer….Good Night Honey , I Love You!, I Love You Cowboy! Good Night!  
FINI


End file.
